risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeikronam Saga
The Zeikronam Saga The Zeikronam Saga is the seventh saga of the RMPFTD teamup series and acts as the direct precursor to the RMPFTD war. It also introduces Discie-Disco planet and Tha' Rockin Gondilie Force, which will later be seen during the Discie-Disco arc, as well as the concept of the Zeikronam, which will later become a major plot point. As well as this, it introduces the true fighting capabilities of the Gondilie Force and the Infinity Creatures. Short Summary A new, mysterious vigilante known as the Endgamer arrives on Jaakkon, and gains major publicity. While his initial actions seem just, however, he soon gets slightly out of hand. Meanwhile, many people believe he is actually the Light Void Master in disguise. As his crime-fighting in Jaakkon continues, however, the Pet Finders get him to help them in a hostage mission, but he instead ends up killing the hostage during a brutal fight against the kidnappers, a large intergalactic mafia group known as Galafiatinam. Soon, he begins to lose his mind, however, and starts attacking innocent civilians before destroying an entire city with his sword, Kami nu Kenu. As the Pet Finders try and stand in his way, they realise his goal is now to destroy everything he can, as he is now completely insane, and task Duck McDuck with the task of creating a backup Jaakkon, while activating the Pet Finder Tower's defence systems. Darp and Endgamer fight, but Endgamer manages to reduce Jaakkon to rubble. The Pet Finders had already evacuated everyone, however, Duck McDuck could re-create it due to the backup he made, and certain important buildings, facilities and artefacts were protected by force fields. Endgamer and Darp fight until Endgamer has lost so much blood and pushed his body so far that he is basically dead, only for the Gondilie Force to appear and take him away at the last second. Duck McDuck uses his technology to turn all of the rubble back into Jaakkon, with the slight adjustment that the Pet Finder tower is now in a wasteland. The Gondilie Force heal Endgamer and reveal that he is actually an out-of-control form of Tona Gondilie. Tona returns to Jaakkon to tell them that everything is now quite alright only for he, Darp, Brad the Lad and Rawr to suddenly disappear. On the winter planet Snoeyuki in the corner of the Universe is Darp, who manages to easily bring down an enormous wall erected centuries ago that blocks the path into the nearby country, both of which need the other's help. By doing so, however, an enormous ice monster escapes from the snowy mountains and attacks the two countries, but Darp destroys it with one punch. He is hailed as a god, and manages to move the entire planet closer to the nearest sun so their crops can grow. The Pet Finders soon find him and return him to Jaakkon. Meanwhile, Brad the Lad is in the middle of a rainforest on an unnamed planet near a different corner of the Universe, and he manages to get into a clearing. There, he stops two poachers from killing a Turtelatosise, an animal that looks like a mixture between a elephant, a ostrich and a cat. He befriends the wildlife reserve and goes on a mountain trek to defeat a tribe of poachers. At the top of the mountain, he clashes with the infamous Giebraal, and smashes him down into his own poaching camp. The Pet Finders have tracked Brad down to that forest and they notice the fire, before seeing him atop the mountain and rescuing him. Meanwhile, Rawr ended up in a prison for political prisoners on a planet in another corner of the universe. He manages to help the prisoners come to terms with their lives there, but, after hearing the tales of their dastardly ruler, helps them break out and destroy his palace. Rawr sees the ruler acting kind and merciful in his last moments, however, and realises he was tricked, leading him to hunt down each of the prisoners and defeat them, one by one. After doing so, the Pet Finders and Peri find him and return him to Jaakkon, too. Finally, Tona Gondilie has ended up on Discie-Disco, a planet trapped in perpetual night, in another corner of the Universe. Tona stops an assassination attempt on pop star Rasu-Pigeon and ends up a pop-star himself with his band, Tha' Rockin' Gondilie Force, with the electric-guitarist, Gittarra, keyboard player Dechae, Drummer Bloire and guitarist Jerredah. Tona's music manages to convince Discie-Disco to begin an intergalactic trade route, which allows Discie-Disco to magnify the nearest sun's rays and trap the planet in perpetual day. Soon, the Gondilie Force find him and bring him away, though he is now more than accustomed to life as a rock star. Soon after, the Light void Master reveals that it was he who sent them to different corners of the universe. He then tells them that he has a new task for them, to hunt down the Sacred Zeikronam, a powerful, ancient weapon. As they look for it and interrogate certain people who know things of it, they accidently awaken the sinister Medusa, an exiled Infinity Creature with the Snake Tavanigi. As she can turn people into stone, the Pet Finders have to fight her strategically, but manage to defeat her. With knowledge that she knows of the Zeikronam, they tell her that they will make sure that every time she dies, she will come back to life if she gives them the information. She does so, so they keep her promise and keep her chained to the center of a sun in a time loop that causes her to return to life every time she dies, which is every millisecond. They have finally almost tracked down the Zeikronam when Tona arrives, telling them that he was just fighting a certain intergalactic mafia, one which is supposed to be undefeatable if you do not posses infinite power. He then claims that Darp has the Zeikronam, but Brad sees through this and confronts him, claiming that he has the Zeikronam, which he confirms. As Darp goes to attack him, however, the Gondilie Force's Three Nightmares attack, as do all of the Gondilie Force Battalion Leaders. As war breaks out, Tona makes his way to the Pet Finder Tower, but Darp will not let him past. The pet Finder army charges the Gondilie Force while each sides significant allies also help them. Tona reveals to them all his backstory in which his sister is killed by the Pet Finders so that they can get rid of the Zeikronam for good. Darp then stands aside to let Tona attack the Pet Finder Tower, as he is moved by the story, and Tona goes to directly attack the Light crystal in the top to destroy all of Jaakkon for good. He is stopped by the Infinity Creatures, however, and accepts defeat, yet he promises to be back soon enough.